6 Minutes
by whyme55577
Summary: What happens when your school has a talent show tomorrow? What about when Sora is signed up? When he wrote a song? Last but not least, what if it's about a certain princess of heart. SxK songfic


Ok, I was pretty busy this whole month and some of the ones that have passed. So I decided to write a short one-shot for my awesome people who review. Yeah, that's right Sora and Kairi fluff for ya'll. Based on a song from the Jonas Brothers I give you this one-shot. Oh yeah during the song the words in the brackets are the words that Riku is singing. (Like so)

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts and their characters. Pfffftt! Yeah, right! Although if I did Anti-Sora would be a real form.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was the night before... the talent show! Most of the Islanders were sleeping, well, except for Sora. He was needless to say, restless for tomorrow.

Sora's P.O.V.

Can you believe it? Tomorrow is the talent show. Ok, you guys probably think I'm excited... no far from that actually because I have to tell Kairi how I feel, and that is impossible. Yeah, I'm Mr. Awesome who carries a key blade and can kill heartless and save the world but I can't tell Kairi how I feel! Because tomorrow at school she's going to have all the guys (who are singing a song) asking her out. The worst part is I can't do anything about it. I mean out of all the girls at Destiny Island High I rather be with Kairi. Maybe I can write it all in a song, and then play it on the talent show because I am signed up no thanks to Riku.  
_  
Flashback:_

"_Hey Sora!" Riku called his best friend to tell him "good" news._

_"Hey Riku what's up?"_

_"You know the talent show tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, what about the talent show?" Sora said knowing Riku signed him up, but wanted to be proven wrong._

_"I signed you up for it."_

End of flashback.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**The Talent Show, at Destiny Island High School Kairi's POV.**

Walking down the hallway to get to my locker I see everyone chatting. I'm immediately pulled by Selphie. She told me that we're going to have an assembly around third block for the talent show. I walked over to the board and started to read all of the names until I found written in Riku's very messy handwriting "Sora" poor Sora.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Sora's point of view.**

I looked around me a bunch of kids were looking at the list and **not** sweating or being nervous. How could they not be having any problems? _Darn you Riku for signing me up._ I was third, oh the joy, I would've wanted first so I could just get this all over with but no don't put me in first.

I hate today the second person is already up. Me? I'm trying to remember all of the words to the song. The one good thing is Riku's on the guitar, and Tidus is on the drums. Wow never expected that to happen. The bad thing is I'm the only one singing, once again, thanks to Riku. Oh well if this does do well at least I won't have to worry about Kairi my heart should be able to do the talking for me. Oh no I'm up now deep breath ok I am so **not** good.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Back to Kairi.**I'm sitting with Selphie, and Sora's just about to start.

"Now we have Sora, Riku, and Tidus with 6 Minutes!" The M.C. said.

"Hey guys and girls Sora here wrote this song called 6 Minutes and we just decided to play it for you."

_She's the kind of girl that you see in the movies  
__Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
__Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
__Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number  
_  
He was in all due honesty breath taking as he sang.

_I wish I had a song on MTV  
__'Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one she sees  
__She's lookin' bored and now I'm runnin' out of time  
__I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_I noticed that he was looking directly at her.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
__Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
__Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
__That's just three minutes with you  
__Four minutes and she's everything I see  
__Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
__Another minute everything feels so new  
__I need six minutes with you  
__Six minutes_I blushed he was still staring at her but it was not without a smile I smiled back.

_She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning  
This could be the end or it's just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never_

I began to realize that this song was for me, and the smile on my face grew.

_I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favourite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine  
_  
He smiled while singing the song never taking his eyes away from me.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy(that guy, that guy, that guy)_

_Yeah...time is passing by  
I´m losing my mind  
I need  
1...2...3...4...5...6...minutes with you_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_The crowd burst into clapping as Sora came to sit beside me.

"I need six minutes with you Kairi." Sora said quietly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before he grabbed my hand and held it as I knew from now on. We are now more than "just friends".


End file.
